The present invention relates to mechanical actuators. More particularly, the present invention regards using a shape memory alloy as a power source in mechanical actuators for controlling aircraft landing gear.
A class of materials called shape memory alloys (SMA) exhibits a non-linear relationship between stress and strain when exposed to temperature changes. These alloys undergo a temperature related phase change that allows the SMA to return to any mechanical configuration imposed on the SMA when it is annealed. When the SMA is below its critical temperature, it becomes malleable and may be deformed into any arbitrary shape. Upon heating the SMA above the critical temperature, it undergoes a change in crystal structure and quickly resumes its stiff original shape. Cooling the SMA to below the critical temperature will, again, cause it to return it to the cold malleable condition allowing it to be deformed, but always returning to its original shape when it is heated above the critical temperature. The best known SMA is Nitinol, a titanium nickel alloy, having 53.5-56.5% nickel content by weight. With a temperature change of as little as 18xc2x0 F., Nitinol can exert a force of as much as 60,000 psi when exerted against a resistance to changing its shape.
Several prior art patents have disclosed the use of SMAs as actuators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,210 to Julien et al. discloses the use of a shape memory alloy actuator for accurately pointing or aligning a moveable object. The SMA elements are arranged in a push-pull configuration so that one element in the activated state moves the object while another element on the opposite side in the soft state acts as a dynamic damper to prevent overtravel of the object. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,914 to Busch et al. discloses SMA actuators that are mechanically coupled to one or more movable elements such that the temperature induced deformation of the actuators exerts a force or generates motion of the mechanical element. However, these systems are used for precision type operations and produce little output power. These systems are not suitable for producing enough power to drive small pumps or motors, for example, a water pump in an automobile.
Several prior art patents also describe the use of SMAs to drive a shaft in a motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No, 4,665,334 to Jamieson discloses a rotary stepping device having a rotatable shaft which is driven by a coiled spring clutch. An actuator made of an SMA is heated and used to pull the spring clutch to tighten it and rotate the shaft. When the SMA is cooled it returns to its malleable state and releases the spring clutch which loosens from around the shaft and returns to its original position without rotating the shaft in the opposite direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,479 to Cory discloses a heat engine with an endless belt which includes a number of high density elements secured to lengths of SMA wire. The belt is attached to a pulley connected to a shaft. Two portions of the belt are maintained at different temperatures and the belt is constrained to move the elements in a continuous path into a field attracting the elements at the hot portion and out of the field at the cold portion. The SMA wire in the cold portion is stretched and the SMA wire in the hot portion contracts resulting in higher element density on the portion entering the field and thus a net force drives the belt about the pulley. However, these systems are also limited in their energy output and their complicated construction makes them impractical for use in standard machinery such as an engine or motor.
Shape memory alloy actuators for aircraft landing gear are provided. In one embodiment a retractable aircraft landing gear system is provided. This embodiment includes a shape memory spring strut having a first end and a second end wherein the shape memory spring strut is extendable from a first length to a second length and the shape memory spring strut contains a shape memory alloy. This embodiment also includes a shape memory spring strut activation line connected to the shape memory spring strut wherein the shape memory spring strut activation line may be configured to activate the shape memory spring strut and a longitudinal connecting member having a first segment and a second segment wherein the first segment is in pivotal contact with the first end of the shape memory spring strut and the second segment supports a wheel rotatably mounted on a pin. The connecting member may be moveable along a line of travel from an extended position to a retracted position in this embodiment.
In a second embodiment a method of retracting aircraft landing gear is provided. This method comprises activating a shape memory alloy within a shape memory spring strut wherein the shape memory alloy is activated via a shape memory spring strut activation line in contact with the shape memory spring strut, the shape memory spring strut having a first end and a second end and being extendable from a first length to a second length.